Talk:Emile-A239
Possibly a Spartan III? His helmet is similar to the S3 and his armor is different to the mark V armor the rest are wearing. VARGR 19:41, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Or it could be the V-variant (EVA) of the Mark IV.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:47, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I'd agree with Subtank. On another note, it claims that there is speculation that he's a Hellspartan - as far as I know, that was a semi-canonical fact for an exclusive Todd McFarlane action figure. I don't see much evidence for that, other than the fact that he looks a hell of a lot different than the other Spartans, and wears EVA - which also doesn't appear to match the Hellspartan colour scheme. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 04:31, December 14, 2009 (UTC) I don't think he's a hellspartan because I really don't think they're canon it's just an armor made to look like Mcfarlanes character Spawn with a small back story on the box to make it interesting, and he's definitely not a spartan III there were like 5 living at the time of reach and they're in the shield world plus a spartan III wouldn't be as big as a spartan II because they're like half their age and don't have as many augmentations like the II's. His armors just a variant to suit his needs kind of like the guys in ODST all had different special variants of ODST armor. Xxxjeffxxx 04:57, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, there's about three hundred S-III's doing something in the Halo Universe - the Spartans left on Onyx were there for trials, to see who were the best. That still leaves a significant number out there, though if the Lone Wolf character is a Spartan-III, my guess would be that he's a former member of Beta Company. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 11:22, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::You mean Gamma Company? Beta Company has been confirmed to have only two survivors in Halo: Ghost of Onyx. It is absurd to say "Oh, ONI hide several SPARTAN-III from Kurt when they gave him the report on Operation: TORPERDO... why? Well, we think we could train them better and, oh... I don't know... introduce them to SPARTAN-II. I know this would ruin Ackerson's secretive program but we don't really care". I'll leave the thinking to all of you... toodles. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 11:26, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::It is actually possible that ONI later surveyed the area for additional survivors, and found one. The reports of survivors in GoO are only from Tom's perspective, he assumes there can be no other survivors. I am aware that there are a lot of stars with Pegasi in their name, but this seems like an obvious nod to GoO. And why would ONI exclude him/her from the rest of the S-IIIs and later introduce him to Noble team? There can be lots of reasons. Noble team itself seems to be more than an average Spartan-II team, seeing as they have ranks that high and the orignal S-IIs don't seem to know about them. Also, ONI is known to be very secretive about a lot fo things, so covering a survivor up from Kurt wouldn't be totally unheard of. --Jugus (Talk | ) 11:37, December 15, 2009 (UTC) I, actually don't think that any of the SPARTANS in the cutscene were wearing Mark IV, if anything the helmet good 'ol Skully is wearing is the Mark V varient of EVA. On another note we will have to wait to find out if he is a Hellspartan or not. I find it amusing that so many want to draw a "Ghost" similarity with the skull. Not unheard of in this universe, look at Dutch. Besides, I thought "Atlas" instead. Mechanical 42 07:17, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Once again more info supporting he's not a spartan III they weren't called away from onyx until weeks after Reach. http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Gamma_Company 19:23, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :ONI. They have a tendency to procure these kinds of folks. Also, Pegasi would imply Beta Company, not Gamma. I also don't think it's entirely out of the question that some of Noble Team could be a part of Alpha Company, but that's another discussion altogether. Mechanical 42 01:22, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Its Definatly Mark V Eva Look at the chin of his EVA helmet in his profile pic. It is the same as the chin from the mark V helmet. The difference being the large EVA dome. We are definatly looking at a Mark V EVA suit? --CiaoGamer 04:10, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Its defintely not Mark VI, and I think your right that is Mark V. I wondered for a bit if it could be Mark IV EVA, so I cross checked it with the only other known Mark IV EVA (the package one). I noticed some similarites (particularilly a larger section devoted to the chin piece) but the Mark IV one has a large gap that is filled in on the one of Skully, so I think its safe to say its definitely Mark V, not Mark IV or Mark VI. Spartan 501 07:06, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :The EVA in the Package isn't really the only known Mark IV EVA, not that its appearance is canon anyways. And an EVA variant for the Mark IV is mentioned in Ghosts of Onyx. The question is, is Noble Team wearing Mark IV or V? It does look a lot like the Mark IV in The Cole Protocol cover.--Jugus (Talk | ) 07:08, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ]] ::Leaked screens showed a shield bar. IF those can be used as proof, then it is Mark V. Unless it was stamina... 07:19, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Heres hoping its not stamina, stamina just isn't a spartan thing, it should be shields, and we must remember that the ODSTs didn't have a stamina bar. There is a bar and a bunch of health boxes. Shields and health hopefully. --CiaoGamer 09:31, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::I to think that it's an earlier version of the EVA armor. The helmet shape fits the bill. --Tyrone111 i think its spi because if you look at the pic of noble team on the halo reach cover and GoO cover you can see simalarities not seen in the EVA armor, especially near the back of the visor where there is a curve in the shape of the visor ant the placement of the side helmet vents, P.S mabey hes a headhunter :::::I don't believe that having shields would automatically make it a Mark V, but we'll see. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 15:53, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Is the spartan a grenadier? in the full picture of noble the weapon that the spartan is holding looks alot like a shotgun instead of a grenade launcher. the ammo belt could be aesthetic or a heavy slug for the shot gun. :Unless they make 40mm grenade launching M90's....no. I thought Shotgunners were Grenadiers.(Or shotguns as their weapon til better use)--Lekgolo 04:34, December 17, 2009 (UTC) My guess is the Spartan's still a Grenadier. Shotguns and knives are used in close quarters and grenade launchers are used in mid-to-long range. A balance. Pk 23:26, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I know it might not be worth mentioning, but the knife looks like a Kukri, if it is the knife the grenadier is using is meant for chopping and slashing but not throwing, so along with the shotgun he might definatly be a grenadier if his other weapon is a grenade launcher.--CyanDeadEye 19:49, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Mk. IV like the rest of the group The unidentified Grenadier is wearing an EVA helmet, that's for sure, but it's more likely the Mk. IV varient, not the Mk. V. The Grenadier's armor is the same Mk. IV base as the rest of the groups with a few additions (like Jorge, Carter, etc). Chances are, the helmet is Mk. IV, too.Toa Freak 04:42, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :It is Mark V, not Mark IV, though its definitely not base Mark V. The presence of shield emitter on the armor should confirm shielding (and thus confirm Mark V, which was the first MJOLNIR to have shields). A heavily modified Mark V, but a mark V nonetheless. Spartan 501 06:06, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::If the armour does have shields it doesn't automatically make it a Mark V suit does it? This may sound like a weak arguement, but all I'm saying is, MJOLNIR components have been known to be intergrated in to previous models before, so I can't judge for certain which armour this is. For the time being, I'm speculating that the Grenadier's suit is Mark IV, because Noble Team's armour all seem as if they are variants of the same thing. While the Lieutenant's armour which I assume is the standard variation, greatly resembles The Cole Protocol design, which was Mark IV, and came from Bungie. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 02:31, 29 December 2009 (GMT) The skull doesn't look like its paint, if you look closely you can see scratches, so i think the paint has been scratched off to leave the metal Armour bare Sure does make him look scary as all hell though, doesn't it?Jamminben 05:05, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Don't be fooled by appearances, it could be neither Mark IV or V, maybe they're just wearing prototype armor. 3vil D3m0n 09:34, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Pronounced French bersion, E-Mile, or American, Emi-lee?--Lekgolo 01:20, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :I would say the French version, Uh-meel/Eh-meel.外国人(7alk) 01:28, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :: My vote is on Eh-meel --CiaoGamer 03:37, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Eh-meel sounds way cooler. :) 3vil D3m0n 20:13, January 15, 2010 (UTC) It's funny because for us french, Emile is kind of a lame first name, a old, "grand father" kind of name... Not cool at all. --Mobius-- 22:06, january 15 (GMT+1) Not Eh, E.Lekgolo 22:49, January 15, 2010 (UTC) locked ? why was this page locked from editing ?--Fipas 09:12, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Because someone kept changing the trivia to "The skull Painted on Emile's visor" when it should be "The skull etched onto Emiles visor", god why can't he relize that? - --''"We are not backing down now. Besides, I dont like losing, remember?"'' 09:46, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't talk? It is said here that he doesn't speak, but does he really not talk at all, or just talks seldomly? --NuparuMahnika 07:58, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :No one knows. 3vil D3m0n 08:40, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I know this is off topic but who else here thinks this will be the 2nd favorite character out of all of them? ----''"We are not backing down now. Besides, I dont like losing, remember?"'' Yugiohtipman34 09:05, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Stuff from the Performance Report "NOTE: I may have to consider rotating S-344 into his spot if another IN/OP comes up before S-239’s next mandatory psychiatric reevaluation REF:03/09/2552. S-239’s collection of alien contraband is truly impressive. However, the existence of said collection is in direct violation of NAVCOM General Order 098831A-1/Sub_7. Good thing we’re ARMY." That first part mentions he might be replaced by "S-344" during his next evaluation. The second says he collects Covenant things, quite much of them, according to that. Chris-015 23:42, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Vision Wouldn't the skull on Emile's visor inhibit his vision?[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 01:47, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Emile's face. Obviously nothing should be added until official confirmation is received, but I'm fairly certain that the new Vidoc show's Emile's face. At about 2:26 a Spartan is shown with a large beard and a scar over his eye. Here is a link to a screenshot for those to lazy to check the video :) I have plenty of evidence as to why this Spartan is probably Emile. Firstly, it has to be a spartan. The armor attached to the head is Spartan, not Marine or Army. Secondly, the faces of the rest of Noble Team have been revealed, save for Jun and Noble Six. Jorge's face can be seen in thishttp://halo.wikia.com/wiki/File:Concept_02.jpg picture as concept art, and immediately after the bearded Spartan is shown, a head model that looks very similar to Jorge's shadowy face in the concept art is shown. This could very well be Jun as well, as there is no body, and thus no armor attached to the model. Now, my final piece of evidence is that the armor on the bearded Spartan model is grey. Jun wears green armor, and Jorge wears the heavy orange and red armor, so unless Bungie has decided to implement some sort of facial customization system for Noble Six, it pretty much has to be Emile, who wears grey armor with red detailing on the arms. However, I have worked on many wikis in the past and worked as an admin on one as well, and all have stressed the importance of facts rather than speculation, something I personally stress as well. And until Bungie confirms it, this entire post is speculation, regardless of evidence. For all we know the models shown in the video could be test models, nothing more. I simply wanted to throw it out there, and see what everyone else thinks of my theory. Thoughts guys? -Proconix 00:09, February 16, 2010 (UTC)Proconix This isn't a forum there is no reason to bump. As for the face, no one knows. It might be Emiles, it might even be Noble Six's or Jun's. Wait until Bungie says something about it. 112 21:28, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, isn't that what I just said? Until Bungie says something it's speculation and it shouldn't be added? Did you read my entire post? Speculation is all well and good so long as it's kept out of the article itself. Hell, speculation is one of the most fun parts about the lead-up to a new game! -Proconix 21:50, February 18, 2010 (UTC)Proconix This can't be Emile because he is 29 years old, the man in the picture is well over 45. -MilesH07 :Neither you nor anyone else can know that. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 12:36, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Then where was the information on this page taken from http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Emile ? But if you were referring to how do I know the man in that picture is over 29; well he is obviously not 29, even though being a spartan would take its toll, you wouldn't have gray hair and features of an older man. -MilesH07 What's the weapon Emile's holding in the picture? It's definitely not a marksman rifle nor a shotgun or an assault rifle, it rather looks like a G3 from Call of Duty. Answers anyone? ( 05:01, February 18, 2010 (UTC)). I believe it is the new shotgun. Spartan 501 07:28, February 18, 2010 (UTC) What picture are you referring to exactly, because in a couple he is holding the MA37, one with a DMR, and on the box art he is holding the new Shotgun in the game. So again, which are you referring to? --''"We are not backing down now. Besides, I dont like losing, remember?"'' User: Yugiohtipman34 08:34, February 18, 2010 (UTC) It is a brand new shotgun. In the newest Halo: Reach ViDoc video, you can see it in action (as well as the new assault rifle).--Odysseas-Spartan 07:44, February 18, 2010 (UTC)